battlestationsfbfandomcom-20200213-history
Hangar
=Hangar= From the Hangar page, you can: *Equip Weapons and Parts on your Ship. *Repair your ship. (either using AP or gold) *Salvage your ship when it is Sunk. *Save preset configurations of Weapons and Parts equipped on your Ship, so that you may switch to a particular setup quickly when in need. This can come in especially useful in the fast-paced action of Clan Wars. *Recycle or put unused Weapons and Parts on the Auctions. *Upgrade your Ship. *Rename your Ship. *Equip a Ship Skin to change the look of your Ship. =Setting up your Ship= There are 3 types of Slots for every Ship: *Weapon Slots: Indicated by square boxes. The number of Weapon Slots vary with the type of Ship, as well as the Upgrade level of a Ship. *Part Slots: Indicated by octagonal boxes. Each Part Slot corresponds to a particular Part type. *Special Weapon Slot: Indicated by the star-shaped box. Each Ship has only one of these Slots, and although such Slots can hold any kind of wepaon, they are also the only kind of Slot which can be filled with Special Weapons. This means that every Ship may only equip 1 Special Weapon at a time. To fill a Part, Weapon, or Special Weapon slot, a Captain may click and drag the corresponding Part or Weapon from the Inventory at the bottom to the Slot, or simply double click on the Part/Weapon in the Inventory to equip it. Once you are done, do remember to click the ”Save Changes” button that will appear in the Hangar afterwards, otherwise whatever changes you have made to your Ship's setup will not be registered! http://mobileweapon.net/battlestations/faqwiki/lib/exe/detail.php/note.png?id=hangar By far the greatest deciding factor between victory or defeat in any Combat (whether it be Enemies Encounters, PvP or Clan War) is the setup the Captain currently has active on his/her Ship. Therefore, make sure to have to the correct setup equipped and saved before entering combat! Storing Configurations. You may create up to 8 preset Configurations in your Hangar. This is useful in changing your Ship's setup quickly to suit your needs, depending on whether you are Exploring or doing Clan War. *Click on ”Saved Presets”. *Equip the Weapons and Parts that you wish to save as a Configuration on your Ship. *Click ” Create new set”. *Enter a name for the set in the text box provided.Click ”Save”.The preset is saved and ready to be used. Naming Your Ship Your ship can be renamed on the Hangar page. Each renaming will cost 100 x your current level of gold. Upgrading your Ship When you have enough resources and met the level requirement , you can upgrade your ship at the Hangar. Each ship has 10 upgrades. Changing the Appearance of your Ship Captains can purchase ship skins from the ingame Ocho Shop. The ship skins from the Ocho shop looks better than the regular ships and they can help to hide your current build. Refer to this page on how to change the appearance of your ship. Ship Management for Captains below level 150. Captains below Level 150 may use only 1 ship at a time. If you purchase a second Ship,your first Ship will be scrapped… There is NO REFUND and your new Ship starts with Ship Upgrade level 0. Ship Management for Captains above level 150. http://mobileweapon.net/battlestations/faqwiki/lib/exe/detail.php/warning.png?id=hangar Because Captains above level 150 are able to Dual Class, they are naturally entitled to the use of 2 Ships: 1 for the primary Class , and an additional one for the secondary Class. If a third Ship is purchased, the Ship currently in use by the Captain will be scrapped. Captains are strongly advised to choose a Ship that is suitable for the Class and build they are using. Recycle Bin/Auction There are 2 ways to get rid of old Weapons and Parts. *Drag your unused Weapons and Parts to the Recycle Bin icon in the Hangar to Recycle your item. You will get back an amount of Gold equivalent to 50% of the Recycled Weapon's or Part's Estimated Gold Value (EGV). This is good for if you need the Gold quickly and/or your item fails to sell at the Auction. *Drag your unused Weapons or Parts to the Mallet icon in the Hangar to place your item on the Weapons or Parts Auctions respectively. Once this is done, you will have to wait a random number of hours before you are notified of the results of the Auction. If you are lucky, you may get back up to 90% of the item's EGV worth of Gold. This is good for when you can afford the time to get the most value out of your items.